Рождествóм
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Natasha Romanoff no le gustan las fiestas navideñas porque le recuerdan a un momento oscuro de su pasado, pero eso no significa que no tenga que enfrentarse a sus recuerdos para aliviar el dolor.
1. 1 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **1 de enero**

* * *

Natasha quiere olvidar que las fiestas navideñas se acercan, pero resulta casi imposible cuando su alrededor se lo recuerda constantemente: las luces de mil colores que refulgen al otro lado de la calle, los muérdagos que coronan las puertas de la casa y el aroma de los platos aderezados con miel.

Ivan Petrovich le pregunta qué le apetece hacer el siete de enero y Natasha ansía responderle que quiere pretender que no existiera, pero se obliga a sonreír. Se recuerda a sí misma que el señor Petrovich la salvó de tener el mismo destino que el resto su familia, por lo que celebrar la Navidad es lo menos que puede hacer como agradecimiento.

—Lo que le apetezca —responde mecánicamente, y él se da cuenta que está mintiendo. La conoce demasiado bien para no darse cuenta—. ¿Por qué no cenamos con la familia Shostakov?

Al menos, no tiene que fingir porque ellos conocen su secreto.


	2. 2 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **2 de enero**

* * *

Hoy su institutriz se empeña en repasar la historia de las fiestas navideñas, ya que considera que es apropiado para ponerse a tono con las fechas que se acercan a pasos agigantados. Natasha abandona la clase cuando va por la mitad, dejando a sus espaldas a la mujer con una mueca de estupefacción y un sonoro portazo.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido —le dice Ivan Petrovich cuando el comportamiento llega hasta sus oídos. Él la observa del mismo modo que su padre cuando hacía alguna travesura—. Entiendo que es difícil enfrentarte a las clases de historia, pero es tiempo que comiences a superarlo.

«No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado.»

—Para ella es solamente una historia, algo lejano que le contaron, pero para mí es algo muy diferente.

—Entiendo que es tu historia, pero también es la historia del país. De todos modos, hablaré con ella mañana.


	3. 3 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **3 de enero**

* * *

Es una noche fría de invierno donde sopla un viento tan gélido que debe resguardarse frente a la chimenea y cubrirse las piernas con una manta para conservar el calor. Natasha tiene abierto su libro de cuentos preferidos, pero éste queda relegado a un segundo plano cuando el sueño comienza a cerrar sus ojos.

Es la primera vez que sueña con su familia desde aquella noche de octubre, una noche que significa un antes y un después en su vida. La escena que se presenta ante sus ojos parece onírica; su madre se encuentra trenzando su cabello escarlata y su padre habla sobre los viajes que harán después de Año Nuevo.

Pero, de repente, sus rostros ya no son de carne y hueso. Los rostros se congelan y comienzan a brillar por las luces navideñas que provienen de la sala de estar, haciendo que las facciones se borren.

La niña se despierta gritando.


	4. 4 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **4 de enero**

* * *

—¿Quieres hablar sobre tu pesadilla?

Natasha no quiere hacerlo realmente, pero siente que la garganta le terminará explotando por todas las palabras que allí tiene acumuladas.

—Todo es culpa de la maldita decoración navideña —asegura. Es la primera vez que utiliza la palabra maldita, pero no encuentra otra expresión para mostrar su enfado. Su enfado consigo misma, con el destino—. ¿No puede pedir que la quiten?

—Pequeña, no creo que el problema sea la decoración navideña. Yo he convivido muchos años con ella y nunca me provocó la mínima pesadilla —Ivan le señala el pecho con el dedo índice—. Los temores que tienes ahí son causados por los pensamientos que pasan por tu cabeza.

—¿Cómo hago para quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza?

—La respuesta a esa pregunta tienes que buscarla tú misma, pequeña. —Extiende los brazos en su dirección—. Pero, de momento, no hay nada que un abrazo no pueda resolver.

Tiene razón.


	5. 5 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **5 de enero**

* * *

Solamente Alexis Shostakov puede conseguir sacarle una sonrisa en medio de todo lo que está sucediendo. Natasha sabe que la visita del muchacho no es una coincidencia, que todo debe ser algo orquestado por Ivan Petrovich, pero tampoco le disgusta. Alexis es una compañía gratificante —a pesar que al principio no le gustaba la idea de tener que conocer a otros niños de su edad— y siempre suele salir con alguna que otra ocurrencia que le causa gracia.

—¿Qué quieres que te obsequie para Navidad? —Natasha intenta decirle que no le interesan los regalos de las fiestas, pero Alexis insiste en tener una atención—. Yo escogeré el regalo, a menos que me hagas alguna sugerencia.

Pero la sugerencia no llega, por lo que el chico le pregunta de dónde nace la aversión a ese tipo de festividades.

—¿Cuánto sabes de historia? —pregunta Natasha.

—Casi nada.

—Mañana te contaré mi razón para odiar la Navidad.


	6. 6 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **6 de enero**

* * *

Es la víspera de Navidad, por lo que no es de extrañarse que se escuchen la canción _Koliadki_ y que se mantenga el ayuno correspondiente a la fecha que tiene lugar. Alexis observa la decoración mientras Natasha retuerce las manos sobre su regazo.

—No me gustan las fiestas navideñas porque me recuerda a las épocas donde era feliz con mi familia. Mi madre solía esconder los obsequios por toda la casa mientras yo esperaba ansiosa a _Babushka_.

—No diré que puedo entenderte porque no he pasado por lo mismo que tú, pero sabes que soy tu amigo y siempre estaré para escucharte.

Ivan tiene razón. Los temores de su corazón son provocados por esos pensamientos que la atormentan durante la noche. Ahora que Alexis sabe lo qué significan las fiestas navideñas, no puede evitar sentir un enorme alivio, como si un peso se hubiera liberado de su cuerpo.

Quizás, pueda contemplar la vida de otro modo.

* * *

 **[1] Koliadki:** Canción eslava que suele cantarse en la víspera de Navidad, el equivalente a los míticos villancicos.

 **[2] Babushka:** Anciana que recorre el mundo en busca del niño Jesús y al ver a un niño dormido, saca un juguete de su cesto y lo deja junto al infante.


	7. 7 de enero

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel _. Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "¡Navidad está aquí!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **7 de enero**

* * *

El ayuno finaliza cuando la primera estrella se divisa en el horizonte. Se ubican junto a la mesa, la cual dispone de los más variopintos platillos. Pero el que destaca sobre todas las cosas es el _sochivo_.

La cena resulta más fluida de lo que Natasha espera y se sorprende al no sentirse tan incómoda con la celebración.

—Acompáñame a dar un paseo —le pide Alexis. Cuando se quedan a solas añade—: Quiero darte tu obsequio antes que sea oficialmente Navidad, para que no puedas rechazarlo diciendo que no celebras la festividad.

Entonces, ella se queda sin palabras al contemplar de qué se trata.

—No he visto una _Babushka_ desde la Revolución.

—Se me ocurrió mientras hablamos. —Alexis le besa la mejilla con cariño—. Es mi forma de agradecerte por confiar en mí.

Natasha sonríe, pensando en que es hora de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y comenzar a forjar unos más felices.

* * *

 **[1] Sochivo:** Plato tradicional de las fiestas que se prepara con granos de trigo y amapola, con nueces y miel.


End file.
